bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Senjumaru Shutara
'}} is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 3 Appearance Senjumaru has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with fair skin and long, black hair that is adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white long-sleeved haori, over which she dons a further white robe fastened at the front near the center of her chest. She also wears a pair of extremely thick-soled okobo.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 11-12 Personality Senjumaru is somewhat playful, providing a fanfare with several musical instruments upon the Royal Guards landing in Soul Society and taunting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She is also focused on the mission they have been given, seeing it through while other Royal Guard members talk with each other and the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 3-17 She can be rather forceful as well, to the point of threatening, as she threatened to castrate Renji if he did not take off his fundoshi so she could fully measure his body for a new shihakushō.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 9-10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Senjumaru travels to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are greeted by the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 As they emerge from the Tenchūren, she provides music for their procession by playing multiple instruments simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 2 While the other members of the Zero Division discuss their plan to take Ichigo to the Royal Palace, Senjumaru leaves to retrieve Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and the broken Tensa Zangetsu. She carries them all back in large, translucent orbs, stating to those assembled that all of the ones on their list are present. She points to Ichigo, stating that only he remains. Captain Retsu Unohana objects to her seriously injured patients being taken out of Seireitei, but is rebuffed by one of the other Royal Guard. Seeing Tensa Zangetsu, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi asks Senjumaru if she broke into his laboratory to obtain it. Surprised by Mayuri's presence, she denies breaking into the lab, stating that she simply placed her hands on its door and it opened by itself. She then claims that the lock was easier to open than the last time she was there.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 15-19 As the Royal Guards, the injured Shinigami, and Ichigo Kurosaki finally arrive at the Soul King Palace, they leave the Tenchūren. While Ichibē Hyōsube is conversing with Ichigo regarding both the Ōken and Sōsuke Aizen, Senjumaru joins in and starts speaking to Ichigo with the fact that Aizen himself was scheming of creating life, defeating the Soul King, and become a god himself. She continues by stating that while Sōsuke Aizen is unmistakably the "personification of evil", the Quincy of the Wandenreich are even more wicked than him.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 3-4 After Renji and Rukia both fully recover, they eventually gather at her palace so she can take measurements of them. She forces them to strip down, and threatens to cut off Renji's "thing" if he doesn't willingly take off his fundoshi, causing Renji to reluctantly agree. Later, Senjumaru helps Ichigo leave the Soul King Palace and travel to the Seireitei by manifesting a flight of spiral stairs for him to walk on.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 4-5 The next day, when Yhwach, Jugram Haschwalth, and Uryū Ishida arrive at the palace, Senjumaru senses their presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 1-2 After Yhwach passes Kirinji, Senjumaru confronts him with several soldiers, noting that it has been awhile. She scolds him for showing up without an invitation and wonders if he has gotten overconfident for defeating Yamamato. She orders her soldiers to attack as Yhwach tries to pass her, but is shocked to see that they were unable to land a single blow before watching as Nianzol Weizol emerges from Yhwach's shadow.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 8-14 When Nianzol explains how all attacks are useless because he can deflect any attack that he sees, Senjumaru surmises that he can only deflect attacks in his line of sight before having more of her guards appear from behind tapestries resembling the pillars and attack Nianzol from behind. However, Nianzol bends their swords and explains how he can deflect the attacks of anyone whose abilities he has seen before cutting the guards in half. Unfazed by this, Senjumaru points out how she never said that the guards were the only ones attacking before revealing that she has completely replaced Nianzol's outfit with one of her own design. When Nianzol states this is impossible, Senjumaru states that she does not have her name for no reason before warning Nianzol against taking it off before he dies as he is impaled by dozens of spikes from within.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, pages 9-17 As Nianzol falls to the ground, dead, Senjumaru remarks that forgetting to remove the needles from her work after tailoring it is her own bad habit. Stating that blades can now reach Yhwach, she looks on as he uses his shadow to summon forth Soldat to counter the Soul King's soldiers, as well as his elite force to face the Royal Guard. When Gerard Valkyrie attacks her, she attempts to block it but her sewing needle is destroyed. She calls forth a massive soldier to assist her, but it is promptly disposed of by Pernida Parnkgjas. Lille Barro takes aim and shoots a large hole through her head using his Spirit Weapon.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 1-17 Senjumaru's body crumples to the ground as large amounts of blood begins to pool from the large open wound in her head.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-2 After Lille attacks the various constructs seemingly causing their destruction the landscape around him pulls back revealing elaborate cloth used to simulate the surroundings. Senjumaru appears alive and well and tells him that this was a fake Soul Palace created to welcome them, and that the real palace is hidden by Ichibē Hyōsube.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 8-10 Soon afterward, Senjumaru is defeated by the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 611, page 3 Equipment Artificial Limbs: Attached to her back, Senjumaru has a number of long, skeletal arms that can be elongated and manipulated with great dexterity, seemingly using just thought alone. Despite their slender appearance, each arm possesses a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to bear the weight of a fully-grown Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 12 Sewing Needle: Senjumaru carries a large sewing needle that she uses in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 10-11 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Senjumaru has an immense amount of spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 14 Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Senjumaru has the Ōken imparted in her bones, which grants her the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 2-3 Cloth Manipulation: Senjumaru can create, shape, and manipulate any sort of cloth for various purposes. She has created cloth backdrops in order to mirror the surrounding area and intricate personal soldiers from fabric that follow her mental command. An extension of her abilities to manipulate cloth, she also can manipulate the sewing needles she uses to alter clothing to deal fatal injuries to opponents unfortunate enough to be wearing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, pages 11-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 599, pages 1-2 Her ability to manipulate cloth allows her to create elaborate scenarios on her backdrops to simulate real actions and situations.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 6-8 Sewing Proficiency: Senjumaru has masterful skill and aptitude when it comes to sewing. She created the Ōken Clothing, a special clothing designed to let the wearer safely return to the Seireitei from the Soul King Palace. These clothes are made from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, and they possess incredible defensive power, allowing the wearer to withstand the friction that results from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 3-4 She can alter an entire outfit within a matter of seconds without the wearer being aware that she did anything at all. Her swift work is the reason she is called .Bleach manga; Chapter 598, page 15 Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Appearances in Other Media Quote *(To Nianzol Weizol) "Swift work is my biggest selling point, you understand. Do not underestimate the name of Senjumaru."Bleach manga; Chapter 598, page 16 Trivia *In Chapter 480, members of the 12th Division mention a .Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Royal Guard Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Manga Only Characters